Bail
by Millemini
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3.05 "This is not America". A missing scene from the last CA episode. What happens after Arthur bails Auggie out of jail.


**Spoilers for 3.05 "This is not America". A missing scene from last night's episode, right after Arthur bails Auggie out of jail.**

**Poor Auggie, looks like he's in for one hell of a season. Chris Gorham has teased about this in interview's and it looks like it's true.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Annie, Auggie or Covert Affairs.**

* * *

**-Bail-**

Auggie had made himself as comfortable as it was possible to get on the hard bench in the holding cell and was slumbering. He was exhausted, hungry and his head was pounding.

"August Anderson. Time to go. Bail's been posted." The voice of one of the police officers woke him up. Auggie was confused.

"How? I didn't call anyone," he mumbled, still half asleep. He didn't open his eyes, he just felt like sleeping.

"Wanna ask him yourself?"

"He doesn't!" A familiar voice startled Auggie awake. It was Arthur.

With a sigh Auggie got to his feet.

"I trusted you, you know," Arthur said with disapproval lacing his voice. It was clear to Auggie that that was in the past.

"But that's past tense," Auggie said with a sigh.

"I gave you an entire division; an opportunity half the building dreams of. Handed you the investigation of Jai's death. One of our own, on our own soil."

"Arthur, let me explain…" Auggie pleaded. Arthur carried on without answering Auggie's plea.

"And then you reward that trust with a reckless and dangerous trip to see your girlfriend and a public incident of drunken assault."

"She was my fiancée, also past tense," Auggie said in a defeated tone. It was clear to him that Arthur had made up his mind. Nothing he said would change anything.

"Good operatives become careless drunks right before they become burnouts or doubles. I'm taking the OSP away from you. You're going to go back to the DPD and work hard for Joan, show me I wasn't wrong."

Auggie heard Arthur's retreating footsteps. He raked a hand through his hair. A bad day had just gotten worse. He'd lost the woman he loved and he'd screwed up one of the biggest opportunities of his career. At the same time Auggie realized he should be grateful that he still had a job. Arthur had fired people for less in the past. He was about to sit back down on the bench in the cell when the heavy footsteps of the officer approaching again.

"Anderson, come on," he commanded from the cell door. Auggie slowly crossed toward the voice of the officer. When Auggie reached the cell door the officer roughly grabbed his arm and lead him to the counter a few steps away to sign some paperwork and get his personal belongings back.

* * *

A few minutes later the paperwork had been taken care of and a plastic bag containing his belongings was placed in his hand. Just as he started to grope around the bag, searching for his cane familiar footsteps approached. Arthur's cologne confirmed it was him.

"Come on Auggie, let's go," Arthur said. "I'll take you home."

Auggie nodded and extended his right hand in the direction of Arthur's voice. As much as he hated the idea of spending one-on-one time in a car with Arthur Auggie was grateful he didn't have to try to find his own way home. Arthur brushed his hand against Auggie's and allowed him to take his elbow. They walked out to Arthurs car in silence. Arthur unlocked the doors as they approached the vehicle and he placed Auggie's hand on the door handle. Auggie settled into the front passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt in silence as Arthur pulled out of the parking lot. Twenty minutes later Arthur pulled to a stop outside Auggie's apartment building. "You're home. Take a shower, get some food in your stomach and get some sleep. I expect you to report to Joan at noon tomorrow. Your equipment will be moved down and set up in your office at the DPD tomorrow morning. Front door's at your ten o'clock. Good night Auggie."

Auggie heard the dismissal in Arthur's tone and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Night Arthur. Thanks for the ride," he said as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He'd found his cane in the bag during the drive and unfurled it. He heard Arthur drive away as he started walking toward the entrance to his apartment building. He couldn't wait to climb into his bed.

* * *

With a relieved sigh Auggie closed and locked the door behind him. He dumped the bag with his belongings on the table across from the door with his keys and folded his cane and placed in its customary spot next to his keys. When that was done Auggie headed for his fridge and got a frozen dinner out of the freezer. He didn't bother to read the Braille label before he put it in the microwave. He was too hungry to care what it was. While the microwave did its job Auggie crossed the room and headed for the bathroom. After a hot shower he pulled on clean underwear and a pair of sleep pants before he went back to the kitchen. He grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer and ate what turned out to be some sort of chicken casserole with rice standing in by the counter. When he finished the meal he gulped down half a bottle of water before heading for bed. He was exhausted and a push of the speech button on his alarm clock told him why; "1:07 am" the mechanic voice said. Auggie set the alarm for 9 am and climbed into bed. He hoped he'd get a few hours of sleep before he had to be at Langley. Within minutes after his head hit the pillow Auggie was fast asleep.

* * *

**Just a little something that popped into my head after re-watching the episode last night.**

**Reviews are always loved :o)**


End file.
